


One Horse Open Sleigh

by Delaya



Series: A Very Gladnis Christmas [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleigh Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delaya/pseuds/Delaya
Summary: Gladio proves he's the best boyfriend ever.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: A Very Gladnis Christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036911
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	One Horse Open Sleigh

Iggy grabbed Gladio’s arm to keep from falling as his foot hit a hidden rock in the snow. 

“Is the blindfold necessary?” Ignis said, trying to hide his exasperation. He wasn’t actually annoyed with Gladio, merely the cold. 

“Yes, it’s necessary. Trust me.”

“You know I do, else we wouldn’t be here.”

Gladio chuckled softly and Ignis could feel the vibration of it through his arm. The sound sent a shiver through Ignis which warmed him up a bit. He smiled as Gladio continued to guide him through the snow. When they finally stopped, Gladio lifted Ignis’ right hand, gently pulling off the dark glove. At first, he felt nothing but the cold contrasting against the heat of Gladio’s hand. Then he felt soft fur, shivering under Ignis’ hand. Gladio pulled the blindfold off and Ignis saw he was petting a beautiful white horse.

In front of him was a sleigh being pulled by two matching white horses, the driver smiled warmly at the couple and gave a small wave. 

“Gladio.” Ignis said breathlessly. 

“We’ve both been so busy lately, we haven’t had any time for just us.” Gladio said. “So, I thought what’s more romantic than a sleigh ride through the park.”

Ignis beamed at Gladio. “You are cloyingly sweet, sometimes. You know that, yes?”

“You love it.”

“Perhaps.” Ignis responded coyly. 

Gladio held is hand out and helped Ignis into the back of the sleigh before climbing up behind him. Inside was a large, wool blanket and a thermos. Gladio spread the blanket over their laps and Ignis snuggled up against Gladio as the carriage moved forward, quickly moving into the tree lined path. 

“Here.” Gladio handed the thermos to Ignis, who discovered that inside was mulled wine.

Ignis let out a soft moan at the warm, spiced wine. “You’re perfect. You know that?” Ignis finally said, handing the thermos over to Gladio. 

“It’s easy when boyfriend is so amazing.”

“Thank you, my love. This really is exactly what we needed.”

Ignis leaned over and planted a kiss on Gladio’s mouth, who responded fervently. 


End file.
